An organic light emitting display, which has attracted attention as a next-generation display device includes a self-luminous element which emits light with the characteristics of a relatively rapid response speed and relatively high emission efficiency, relatively high luminance, and a relatively large viewing angle. Each pixel of the organic light emitting display has an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as an “OLED”) which is a self-light emitting element. In addition, a data line for applying a data signal having light emission information of the pixel and a scan line for applying a scan signal so that the data signal may be sequentially applied to the pixel are coupled to each pixel of the organic light emitting display. In the organic light emitting display, the pixels coupled to the same data line are coupled with different scan lines and the pixels coupled to the same scan line are coupled to different data lines. Accordingly, in the case of increasing the number of pixels in order to increase a resolution of a flat panel display, the number of data lines or scan lines is proportionally increased, and as a result, the number of circuits included in a data driver which generates and applies the data signals may increase due to a corresponding increase in the number of data lines. The increase in data driver circuit elements and data lines may result in increased manufacturing costs.
Reducing the number of circuits included in the data driver by demultiplexing the data signals in which many signals are combined in a demultiplexer to sequentially apply the demultiplexed data signals to a plurality of data lines may help to reduce some manufacturing costs. However, as the resolution is increased, one horizontal time may be reduced, and as a result, a time where the scan signals are applied in one horizontal time may be reduced. For example, in the case of providing a compensation circuit which compensates for a threshold voltage for a period when the scan signals are applied so as to prevent deterioration of image quality in each pixel, as the time when the scan signals are applied is reduced, the threshold voltage may not be sufficiently compensated, and as a result, a Mura phenomenon may occur.
The above information discussed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to a person having ordinary skill in the art.